Dragonborn
A warrior race that was vital during the Age of Dragons, and has spread its influence all over the realm of Magnus Terra. Dragonborn are easily spotted by their draconic appearance, with scales covering their bodies and the heads of dragons. The Dragonborn military is substantial and almost every member of their race is obligated to attend combat training in their young years of life. Discipline and Honor A lot of the culture of Dragonborn revolves around a strict code of conduct which highly emphasizes strong discipline and personal responsibility. This has bred a mentality of self-sacrifice in them and they will often put the good of society or their community over their own desires. They are taught to take responsibility for the choices they make, good or bad, and if confronted with accusation, it is considered absolute treachery to all Dragonborn to lie about their actions. Another thing to mention is that some say it is due to their shorter lifespans they have this culture. That they try and do their best and provide back to society in the short times that they have. There goes a saying, ‘A Dragonborn’s honor’ when people try and promise things to one another. Proud Warrior Race At the heart of Dragonborn society is their military. Dragonborn are given basic training in their adolescent years and are obligated to serve time in the military. This develops a certain respect for authority in them, and teaching them to restrain themselves. Dragonborn also have a strong following for Bahamut and the Stormlord, making battle to them almost as a form of worshipping these deities. There have been many Dragonborn war heroes throughout history during the Age of Dragons, the Lich King and Age of Strife. "Benevolent Empire" The Dragonborn have proved time and time again as they destroy or at least hold the line with their superior tactics and courage of their fighting might. The ‘empire’ of the Dragonborn has torn through the central part of Magnus Terra, establishing the largest area of influence in Orbis. However, many of the people they have conquered and allied with have been allowed to live among the Dragonborn and their society as equals. And over time with many cultures mingling alongside that of the Dragonborn, this has created the central most holy place if you will. Sanctus lies in the middle of Magnus Terra and is considered by many in Orbis as the ‘Holy Nation’. Although there is a fair share that disagrees. Righteous Protectors Since the intermingling of other cultures and beliefs, the Dragonborn have taken up the study of the entire Zodiac and Heavenly Deities, not just Bahamut and the Stormlord even though they still feel closest to those two. Now Sanctus, under the semi-rule and protection of the Dragonborn has become the religious centre of the world. The Dragonborn are considered the holy protectors of this holy land and its people that live within its borders. Their military since the Age of Innovation has split into two forces. The Hallowed Guard protects and keeps the peace in the capital city of Illustra, and the Dragon Guard in the rest of Sanctus being more of a military force than holy guard. Dragonborn Names Dragonborn are given names by their parents and take on a family name. High ranking officers also include their title in their names. Male Names: '''Avitas, Corinthus, Jacobus, Lantar, Nihlus, Quentis, Sapartus, Septimus, Tiran '''Female Names: '''Abrudas, Aciia, Alta, Ciceon, Duronea, Iciria, Selone, Sidera, Sipia, Venari '''Family Names: '''Actus, Kandros, Nyx, Qui’in, Rix, Sidonis, Vakarian, Victus Dragonborn Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * '''Age. '''Young Dragonborn grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by 15. They live to be around 90. * '''Alignment. '''Dragonborn tend to extremes, making a conscious choice for one side or the other in the cosmic war between good and evil. Most Dragonborn are good, but those who side with evil can be terrible villains. * '''Size. '''Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6ft tall and averaging almost 250lb. Your size is Medium. * '''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30ft. * '''Draconic Ancestry. '''You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. * '''Breath Weapon. '''You can use your bonus action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. * '''Damage Resistance. '''You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. * '''Brothers-in-Arms. '''Your allies in battle give you great resolve and you are determined not to fail them. If you miss with an attack roll, fail an ability check or saving throw, you can gain a bonus to the roll equal to the number of allies you can see within 30ft of you (maximum bonus of +5). Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * '''Dragonborn’s Honor. '''You have advantage on Charisma (Persuasion) checks when talking to a creature that understands you and is aware of your people's culture. * '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common, Draconic and Celestial.